


Mechanical Precision

by bucky9987



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky9987/pseuds/bucky9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only wanted to feel again.  Just one cut to know she was alive...but did she take it to far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical Precision

**Author's Note:**

> Gave it a mature rating due to possible suicide. If rating is too high, let me know and i will change it. Other than that, please enjoy :-D

 Last night her parents told her they were getting divorced.  That was the moment her whole entire world collapsed.  She had cried herself to sleep for four days straight.  No one seem to notice that her eyes didn’t shine as bright as they used to…that her voice didn’t hold as mush power as before.   She was able to fake her way through with her friends, but at home she felt nothing.  She waded through life with mechanical precision, her heart evaporating into nothingness.  She slumped against the door, wanting to feel something… _anything_.  She grabbed the knife from the kitchen, ran upstairs to her room and quickly shut the door.  The coolness of the blade fell flush with the delicate skin of her wrist.  She didn’t want to kill herself, just feel the pain to know that she was still alive.  She knew that Kurt would be coming over soon to pick her up for their weekly shopping trip, so she picked out a sweater to cover the wound.  Taking a breath, she let the blade set its course on her flesh.  But she cut to deep and fell to her knees from the sudden blood loss.  The last thing she remembered was Kurt frantically screaming before she fell into the cruel world of silence.  


End file.
